Darkness Falls Upon Her
by silverlionsnake
Summary: Sydney's life quickly changes after the death of her father places her in the hands of her evil step mother. Will Draco save the girl when the darkness falls upon her? Dark themes that are not appropriate for children under 18. AU, DM/OC, TR/OC
1. Prologue

Warnings: Adult Language, sexual references, and later on non-consensual sex. This story is going to be a dark one.

AU, TR/OC, DM/OC

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful creations.

Prologue

Throughout the four years she had spent at Hogwarts she would have never been called popular. She was in Ravenclaw, but that did not stop her from getting along with students from all of the houses, even Slytherin. Yes she had a lot of friends, but none she would call close.

Sydney was a pretty girl; some would call her the classic girl next door. Her hair was to the middle of her back; some days it was curly, some days it was straight, but most of the time she had the curse of half of it being curly while the other half wouldn't hold a curl to save her life. Her skin was a light tan and she had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Her eyes were a warm brown that easily showed emotion.

Sydney's family seemed straight out of a fairy tale. Her father was her best friend, and she was his. Her mother had passed away some years ago due to the war, so they relied on each other for almost everything. Though there are certain aspects of an adult's life that can never be filled by a child. Sydney's father soon took up a new wife, Vivian Sharpton. The woman was constantly jealous of the attention Sydney's father doted on her. When the two were alone in a room the tension was palpable.

Sydney's favorite class was potions; yes it may seem odd, but Professor Snape was actually one of her father's best friends. Sydney's father was a death eater. Though he was not cruel or viscous, he was more on the paper work side of the war. He made sure that everyone got the funding they needed and that all money and supplies were handed out efficiently. Sydney had known Professor Snape her entire life, and Snape never embarrassed Sydney among her peers. He respected her manners and her positive attitude.

Now Sydney was not a perfect angel, she liked to have her fair share of fun. She just kept up appearances when it came to family and professors. She enjoyed going to the house parties as much as everyone else, and because she had friends in each house she always had a party she was welcomed to. After a few drinks she loved to dance at the parties and grind against boys she would never have talked to during the school day. Another favorite activity was playing flip cup, she was the reigning champion in the Slyhterin house; which happened because everyone under estimated the quiet girls ability to hold her liquor. There was also one huge party where she ended up playing suck and blow and was seated between the famous Harry Potter and the infamous Draco Malfoy. That was a night to remember, too bad the two blokes got so wasted that they ended up blacking out after the party and neither of them remembered half the night. Sydney was definitely a good girl, who knew how to be bad.

Sydney's life was going pretty well, except for the whole step mother thing. Unfortunately things in Sydney's life were going to change drastically and become much darker.


	2. Things Begin to Unravel

Warnings: Dark story with adult themes. AU, TR/OC. DM/OC

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful creations.

Chapter One- Things begin to Unravel

Sydney's fourth year at Hogwarts went quickly and was filled with many happy moments. She partied with friends and did well in all her classes. She even was looking forward to spending her summer at home because her father had planned a trip for just the two of them so they could catch up after being separated for so long.

Sadly, after finishing her last exam Sydney was called to Dumbledore's office. Sydney's father had been killed. Dumbledore could not give her many details, but that a delivery her father needed to make to Malfoy Mansion was intercepted and he was killed instantly by group of men. She knew that it had to have been the Order. They thought they were so righteous, they saw no problem in killing her parents; even if it meant leaving her alone. All she had now was Vivian.

Vivian wasted no time when she heard that her husband had died. She had no strong connection to the man, just his wallet. She knew that she would quickly fall to the bottom ranks of the death eaters unless she found a new husband. Unfortunately she carried the burden of having a step daughter which made her unfavorable as a wife. She would have to win favor from the Dark Lord, and make her connection with him a valuable asset that many men would love to have.

Vivian arrived at Hogwarts to pick up Sydney, and did not even waste a hug on the young girl as she sat crying in the Head Masters office. Snape was there trying to console the girl, but being Snape he really did not know how to go about it.

"Come girl, gather your things so we can get out of here," Vivian spoke without feeling.

"Why don't you take a seat and rest, you have had a long day Vivian." Dumbledore said trying to lessen the pain for the young girl.

"Do not waste my time Dumbledore. We have many things we need to do that are more important than crying over a dead man." She replied icily.

Sydney stared at the woman with hate in her eyes and could not believe how the woman was talking about her father who had only been dead for a few hours. Sydney stood from her chair, turned off her tears, and went to gather her belongings. Most students were in the great hall enjoying their last dinner together before they would be heading home the following day. This made it easy for Sydney to get to her dorm and back without any unneeded attention. She left through the fire place without even a look towards Snape or Dumbledore. She would have to deal with her loss in her own way.


	3. The Plan

Warnings: Dark story with adult themes. AU, TR/OC, DM/OC

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful creations.

Chapter Two- The Plan

Sydney was in a fog the entire ride home. This is the reason she did not even notice that she was not going home, but was instead headed towards a death eater's large estate.Sydney would not care. Her house was no longer home with out her father.

A house elf showed Sydney to the room she would be staying at. Sydney climbed into the large bed and fell asleep. Her life was on pause, and she was all alone.

Vivian was in her room pacing back and forth, wondering what she could possibly offer the Dark Lord to gain his praise. All she could think about was the insufferable girl in the next room and how to be rid of her. Then it clicked in her mind; she could give Sydney to the Dark Lord. There were such ceremonies during the first war, a young witch would be offered up to the Lord so he could take her virginity and then pass her off to his officers to enjoy before she became a servant for the war. That was with girls that had no connection to the death eaters, so there may be a different set of rules about a daughter of death eaters. But Vivian would make it work. Vivian always knew where to go to find answers, and with a situation as intriguing as this one there was only one person for her to go to, Bella.

Indeed, Bella had the answers. Though it was rarely done, Sydney could be offered to the Lord, there were just many protocols to follow. Only a select few members could know the girl's true identity. The girl's hair would be altered and she would have to wear a death eater's mask that could only reveal her eyes and mouth. The girl would be offered to the Lord during a ball, so that all who would attend could witness the girl's sacrifice of herself to the Lord. Her identity needed to be concealed so that she could still be pursued by men in the Death Eater Society as well as be highly respected by the female Death Eaters. If women knew of the girls identity they would do all in their power to destroy the girl. Jealousy was a very dangerous thing in their world. Vivian knew that she could conceal the girl's identity as required, but she also knew how to causally slip the girl's true identity to others so that she would not be at fault.

Vivian made arrangements to hold the grand ceremony the following week. The great hall of the estate would have to be prepared and food and decorations would have to be decided upon. No one could know the true purpose of the ball, because she could not have Sydney trying to escape. Vivian went to Narcissa to help her pick the right floral arrangements and food selections. They decided a masquerade ball would be a great way to start the summer holiday. Children of Death Eaters would only be able to attend if they were older than 16. The plans for the evening were quickly coming together and Vivian knew it was a sure thing to gain her Dark Lord's approval.

Vivian had one problem to her plan. Sydney would have to give of herself freely to the Dark Lord. Vivian knew that this was impossible; she would have to go to Snape for a potion to loosen the girl up. She knew that Snape would never approve, so she just made up a faulty story about the reason she would need the potion. Nothing would stand in her way. She was taking her future into her own hands.


	4. Preparing the Gift

Warning: Dark story with adult themes. AU, TR/OC, DM/OC

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful creations.

Chapter Three- Preparing the Gift

The morning of the ball Vivian came barging into Sydney's room followed by ten designers.

"Girls, she has to look young, fresh, and sensual. I want her to appear innocent but inviting at the same time. Her hair should be down, but put into loose curls. Her eyes should be light and airy. Her clothing should cover most everything but give hints of what lies underneath."

"Yes mam, we have just the right look for the young lady." Answered the main designer.

The girls spent hours on her hair alone. It made no sense to Sydney why they had to straighten her hair before they curled it. Sydney did not question what her step mother was up to. She had asked too many questions this past week and had been severely punished because of it. The women poked and prodded her and made her try on at least twenty different outfits before settling on a dark green one. The top was a tight corset that tied up the back and had metal clasp that went up the front. The tightness made it hard for Sydney to breath. She was not considered skinny; Sydney had a tiny waist and was not larger than a B cup, but she also had hips. They were not large, but she did have them; they made her curvy and womanly. Her skirt was long and complimented her figure. It had a slit going up to her hip that showed her legs occasionally as she walked. Her shoes were three inch strappy heels that elongated her short 5 foot 5 frame and made her legs to die for. Sydney was shocked to see herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life she would say that she looked beautiful. At this moment there was loud knocking on her door and Snape barged into the room.


	5. Snape Could Have Saved Her

Warnings: Dark story with adult themes. AU, TR/OC, DM/OC

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful creations

Chapter Four- Snape could have saved her

Snape could not believe the site before him. His best friend's daughter was no longer a little girl, but had quietly matured into a woman with out him even noticing. It dawned on the man what was to happen to her before the night was through. He had seen such ceremonies performed during the first war, but had seen none since. The young girl would be given to the Dark Lord, and he would be the one to take her virginity. He knew what the potion was for that he now carried in his hands. Vivian had yet to see him; perhaps he could leave before she noticed he had arrived. That was the moment Vivian decided to enter.

"Snape you finally arrived. It took you long enough. I thought you were going to ruin the Dark Lord's ball. We need you to be here for it to be a success. Did you bring the potion?"

Snape desperately tried to think up an excuse to save the girl from her fate. But Vivian was onto him and had spotted the potion in his hand. Walking over to him, she snatched it from his grip while he was deep in thought about what to say.

"Thank you Snape. Your help will not go unnoticed." Vivian turned around and left the room without another word.

Snapes eyes fell and he could not look at Sydney. It was obvious that she did not know her own fate, and he did not want to be the one to share it with her. He abruptly turned and left the room without even saying a word.

Sydney was dumbstruck by the situation she had just encountered. She knew something was wrong, but unfortunately for her she would not realize exactly what it was until it was too late.


	6. Presenting the Gift

Warning: Non-consensual Sex

Discalimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings wonderful creations.

Chapter Five- Presenting the Gift

Sydney was looking out her window as the sun set. Her mind was resting and she enjoyed not thinking for a short time. She felt beautiful and she was actually looking forward to the masquerade ball. She had not had a happy moment since she left Hogwarts. A little dancing and some alcohol would do her good. Vivian had dropped her off some tea and the mask she was to wear that evening. The mask was a feminine death eater's mask that was painted the same shade of green as her outfit, the bottom of the mask was removed so that her lips would show. Sydney sat holding her mask and took a drink of her chai tea. After she had finished her second cup she felt as if she had no care in the world. She knew something was wrong, but she could not make herself care. Every fear or concern she had ever had, had been lifted off her chest. She felt as if she were dreaming. She did not even notice that Vivian had come into her room until she began speaking to her.

"Sydney, are you ready for the party?" Vivian asked quietly, trying to gauge if the potion had begun taking an effect.

"One second, I would like one more cup of this delicious tea. I feel as if I have never tasted anything so addicting." Sydney answered with a soft floating voice.

Vivian could not hide her smile. The girl was under the potion's influence now.

"Drink up Sydney, and then put on your mask, it is time for the ball to begin."

"Yes mam, I am very excited for the ball tonight." Sydney said in a sing song voice. She was now completely under the potions magic. Vivian had to guide her to the ball room because the girl just stood there day dreaming.

Inside the ballroom there were hovering chandeliers and the walls were covered with heavy velvet wall hangings that were a deep crimson color. In the center of the room there was a large round cushion that was covered in white silk and had black rose petals displayed upon it. At the front of the room the Dark Lord sat upon his throne and watched as his followers drank and talked with one another. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a loud voice could be heard above the chatter.

"My Lord, I am presenting you with this token to show you how deeply I respect you and to show you that you have my unending support."

At this the lights went out and a spot light shown onto the center cushion. Across the room the main doors opened and in walked Sydney with two servants guiding her to the center of the room. She looked amazing. The light shined upon her hair and made her lips glisten. Her body swayed easily with each step and her shoulders were held back to emphasize her curves. Gasps were heard around the room and the Dark Lord rose from his thrown.

Voldemort walked towards Sydney without saying a word and grasped her neck. She looked into his eyes and shuddered at his touch. He tilted her head back and looked upon her neck and chest. He trailed a single finger down the front of her corset and felt her intake of breath. She moved her head back and forth in his hand as she felt her body tingle where he touched her. Sydney did not see the Dark Lord when she looked at him; she saw Tom. His dark eyes bore into hers and his touch was firm but gentle. She wanted to stare at him all night.

Tom gently pushed Sydney down onto the cushion as he held her. Her curls splayed against the cushions and her hands went seeking his body. He slowly began dragging a single finger over her bare collar bone making her gasp and arch her back towards him. He would tease her by letting the finger slip under the corset and flick her breast. He continued the assault down her body by running his hand around her waist and squeezing. He moved down to her hips and drew tiny circles on her thigh with his finger. Sydney was being tormented with pleasurable feelings she had never had. She was unaware of all the onlookers watching her moan and squirm among the cushions. She was in a dream that she did not want to wake up from.

One of the onlookers was Severus. He could not stand to watch the young girl be used. He was glad that she was not being taken by force, but to see her drugged and writhing around on the cushion with Voldemort did not make him feel any better. As he saw it, she was being raped by her step mother who had slipped her the potion to loosen her up, as if she were on ecstasy. He had to leave the room before the girl awakened from her dream.

Another onlooker was Draco Malfoy. He had never seen such a ceremony and was turned on as well as disturbed. How could a girl do this in front of a crowd so willingly? Luckily her identity was hidden, or else how could she stand to face any of them? He continued to watch as the girl began moaning as the Dark Lord removed her corset and began to pinch her nipples. He felt a tightening in his groin as she arched her back and he began imaging that it was him with the girl, and that she was gasping his name. His eyes darkened as he watched, becoming more intrigued as the events progressed.

Sydney was in pain from the pleasure built up inside her. She started grinding against Tom as he rubbed her through her skirt. He could feel her wetness soak through her skirt and tore the skirt off by ripping it from the slit all the way across her thighs. She felt her legs' freedom and opened her thighs invitingly. She pulled down her lace thong and he raised his robes and centered himself between her thighs. He did not care about her comfort; with a quick hard thrust he was deep inside her virginal insides. She screamed and clung onto him, making his sinister grin appear. He looked down at her anguish and began to pump furiously between her legs. She could feel herself being torn and felt herself waking from a strange dream, to find that it was really happening. She started pushing at him with all her might and he began laughing at her efforts. She no longer saw Tom in front of her, but the Dark Lord himself. He flipped her over and began entering her from the back so that he could smack her ass while he rode her. He only teased her in the beginning to make her downfall that more enjoyable for him. He loved other people's pain. It was what truly got him off. As she screamed into the pillows and bucked against him trying to get away he just held on tighter. Her sweet ass was in his hands and he leaned over her to bite her shoulder. As she screamed again he thrust into her one more time and released his load. At this the girl slumped over and Voldemort stood from the cushions and returned to his throne. The girl was removed from the room and taken to a secluded spot in the estate.

"That was most delightful, enjoy the rest of the festivities my loyal followers."

Draco was no longer intrigued. He saw the moment that the girl woke up and realized that she had been drugged. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach as he realized he had just watched the young girl be raped. He left the hall to walk around the gardens to sort his troubled thoughts. He did not know how to feel. He just felt empty inside.

By the end of the evening Vivian was engaged to Voldermort's second in command, seeing as though Lucius was already married. His name was Titus Nightfall. He was the meanest and vilest of the death eaters. He was one of the commanders of Voldemort's Death Squad. He had raped and murdered hundreds of muggles as well as blood traitors and mudbloods. He would be a perfect match for Vivian.


	7. Death and Rebirth

Chapter Six- Death and Rebirth

Sydney laid in the dark. She was trying to not exist, trying to fade into the dark sheets she was wrapped in, trying to disappear into the shadows that draped against her. The girl she once was, was now gone. Sydney just existed, no more no less.

Something was different about Sydney. Not just the fact that her whole world was now gone, something physical had also changed. She could feel a small burning on her forearm. Though the room was dark she could see a contrast on her pale skin. There was now a black **V**. He was going to make it impossible for her to forget, he had tattooed their experience onto her arm to remind her always.

The old Sydney would have stayed in bed for days on end, just trying to adjust to her new life. The new Sydney would have no more of this self pity. She saw herself as being truly inducted into the dark ways. She would have her revenge. Vivian would die, and her death would not be quick. Sydney removed the dark blankets, stepped out of her bed and faced a new day; a day where she would no longer be the girl who others would prey upon. She was now D'Ney.


	8. D'Ney

Chapter Seven- D'Ney

D'Ney walked into the bathroom and readied herself for the day. She put a charm on her hair that would straighten it as well as make it shine. She covered her freckles that once showed her youthfulness, and darkened her eyes. Magic made changing one self so much easier. She wanted her outside to reflect her inner turmoil. She would be beautiful and deadly. She did not put on too much makeup, she just made her eyes pop and her lips shine. She found some wide silver bracelets that would hide her new acquisition. When it came to finding an outfit none of her clothes seemed to fit her new persona. She called for a tailor and had them create her a new wardrobe that was sensual and daring, but not slutty. She did not want anyone to think she was easy. She ended up with tight black low rider jeans and a form fitting red sweater that had a deep V neck. She would wear her black boots and her hair would be left down. When she looked in the mirror there was no trace left of Sydney. She truly was D'Ney.

D'Ney made her way to the dinning room for breakfast. She knew her face was covered the night before, so there should be no awkwardness between her and the other individuals that were staying at the estate. When she entered the room Vivian's jaw dropped, and her new Fiancé's eyes were stuck on the young girl. D'Ney sat across from the couple and poured herself some tea. She silently buttered her bread as they continued to look at her.

"Be careful, she goes through new husbands faster than a pair of shoes," D'Ney said not looking up from her toast.

He laughed "I like this girl. She's got a sense of humor. Tell me what your name is."

"You can call me D'Ney. I am trying it out for a bit to see how I like it."

"I do not think your father would have approved Sydney." Vivian said.

"Well seeing as he is dead and gone, and you have already found a new man within a week, I don't give a shit at what he or you would think." With this D'Ney grabbed her toast and left the room.

Draco was sitting at another table not too far away and listened to the exchange. He knew that girl, but could not remember for the like of him where from. Her name was Sydney, but is now D'Ney. Girls can be so confusing. Perhaps she went to Hogwarts, but the only girl he knew that went by Sydney looked nothing like her. Well he would take that back, they were similar builds and heights, but this girl seemed so much older and darker. He watched her as the short conversation intensified and his eyes followed her retreating form as she left the dinning room. There was something about her that he wanted to know more about. He got up from his chair and followed her out.


	9. And so they Meet

Chapter Eight- And So they Meet

"Do you have a reason to be sneaking up on me?" D'Ney asked while still walking and not turning around.

"Excuse me?" Draco replied.

"Well, are you, or are you not following me?"

"I would say that I was just trying to get a better view of the hottest girl around." Draco smirked.

Quick as a flash her wand was stuck up under his chin and her eyes were dark and non-blinking.

"Perhaps you need to learn manners Malfoy. I am not a piece of ass that you can talk down to." She spat and turned around to walk away, until Malfoy grabbed her forearm.

"No one threatens me and gets away with it."

"Well then apparently you have never met me before. Now back the fuck off unless you don't want to keep that nose of yours."

"Do you realize who you are speaking too?"

"I'm not blind; I don't think a pompous ass with bad hair is too hard to see."

With that Draco grabbed onto both her arms and pushed her into the wall. He had just wanted to see where she was going and now he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He liked what he was seeing though; the only other girl who stood up to him was that dog Granger. It felt good to have such an attractive pure blood get a rile out of him. His face was mere inches from hers and his hair was brushing against her forehead.

"Merlin back up a little, your hair is tickling me."

"What would make you think I would want to do that?" And with that he inched himself ever closer, now feeling her warm body touching his.

D'Ney took the next move and closed the gap between them. She enjoyed their exchange of words. It made her feel, and she didn't care what she was feeling, she just needed to know that she was still alive. Her lips were gentle on his as she gently brushed them across his. She let her tongue dart out and tickle his upper lip by just barely touching it. She heard him moan and felt him press into her harder. But she would not give him anymore. She just stood there teasing him with the lightest of kisses. She wanted to torture him with her soft ways.

It was working. Draco's mind was on hyper speed, and he did not know how much longer he could last. He wanted to press against her with all his might, but he did not want her light touches to stop. He felt a moan escape him. These feelings were new to him. He had never experienced something so sweet and innocent.

D'Ney broke the kiss and slipped past Malfoy. She wanted to keep him wanting more. Why buy the milk if you can get the cow for free, right? She was always attracted to him, and now she actually had a chance with him. Perhaps next fall at Hogwarts they could really begin to heat things up.

"See you later Malfoy. But don't hold your breath."

D'Ney left him leaning on the wall wondering what had just happened.


	10. Titus

**Author's Note: Thank you so much bubblez4332 for the kind review! This is my first story and you are my first reviewer so you definitely made my day!**

**Disclaimer: None of JK Rowlings' wonderful creations belong to me- bummer!**

Chapter Nine- Titus

During her encounter with Malfoy, D'Ney had not seen her soon to be step father- or whatever you would call a man in that position, step into the hallway.

"So it's true." Titus said with a smirk as he leaned against the closed door to the dinning room.

"What are you talking about?" D'Ney sneered.

"That you're a slut." He said casually looking down at his finger nails.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you can't go around snogging blokes like Draco Malfoy in a public hallway and not be thought of as a slut."

D'Ney glared at the man and continued walking.

"Oh, and D'Ney, start packing because your mommy and daddy dearest are taking you home tonight." He spoke with a sinfully sweet tone as he leered at her, not trying to hide his gaze that racked up and down her body.

"Whatever," she sighed to herself. Her life was becoming more confusing every second.

By five o'clock that evening all of D'Ney's belongings had been taken over to Titus' estate. It was large and surrounded by woods on all sides. It even had a small lake with willow trees that hung over its' waters. The place was majestic and beautiful. Though her new living situation sucked ass, it would not be unbearable if she had this large expanse of land to hide herself in.

The weather that day was hot and humid. D'Ney could feel the sweat begin to pool under her breast and decided that when she finished unpacking she would head towards the lake. She pulled out a simple black two piece that covered her bottom and flattered her figure. She kept her bracelet on, grabbed a towel and headed towards the lake. It would be nice to just relax in its' waters and cool her thoughts.

As she made her way towards the waters edge she saw that Vivian and Titus had the same thought. They had seen her so it was too late to turn around and head back to the house. She gritted her teeth and walked over to where they laid.

"Oh dear, I see we need to take you shopping for a swim suit that fits." Vivian was quick with the insults today.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You are just jealous, because it hugs her curves in all the right places and makes her rack look spectacular." Titus laughed as he removed his sun glasses so he could take in her entire body. Vivian playfully pushed his arm and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Titus you shouldn't say such things to a young girl. You may give her thoughts that she is actually attractive and we wouldn't want to give her false hopes. I am sorry Sydney, don't let Titus upset you, just run along and take a swim."

D'Ney did not waste a single word on the sickening couple. She turned away from them and continued walking to the far end of the lake. Those two were fucking ridiculous. She wanted to strangle Vivian. The only reason the blasted woman kept D'Ney around was because it was stipulated in her father's will that D'Ney was under Vivian's supervision until she turned 17. Vivian would not get a cent of her father's money if anything were to happen to D'Ney before then. When it came to Titus, D'Ney had no idea what her relation to him was. She didn't think that she would be actually related to him in anyway, but she really had no clue how these things worked. Either way, she was stuck with them until she turned 17 and she hated the both of them with every fiber of her being. The next couple of years were going to be a living hell.


	11. And the Downfall Continues

**Disclaimer: None of JK Rowlings' wonderful creations belong to me- bummer!**

**Chapter 10- And the Downfall Continues**

Later that night the clouds had yet to release the rain that weighted them down and turned them to dark masses that loomed over the house. The air was thick and palpable and the breeze from earlier had disappeared. D'Ney lay on her stomach in bed on top of her covers. She wore a light pink tank top and her favorite lacy thong. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her arms were stretched above her head feeling for any coolness left in the silk sheets. Her eyes became heavy with lack of sleep and she found herself in a deep slumber.

As she lay sleeping a dark shadow appeared in her door. Titus moved into the room and watched her as she slept. He had to have the young witch. He removed her wand from the bedside table and put a silencing charm up around the room. He walked around her bed and watched as her legs moved back and forth as she slept. He crawled upon the bed and laid his entire body weight onto her lean frame. She awoke with a start and started moving under his body. Her squirms were not helping her any, and were instead making her bum rub against his groin.

"Scream if you'd like, but no one will hear you. And just so you know, I _love _screamers." Titus whispered in her ear, making sure to rub himself against her as she struggled.

At this D'Ney whipped her head back and with a sickening crack she connected with his nose, causing him to reel backwards and stumble off the bed. D'Ney lost no time and scrambled off the bed and out the patio doors that had been left open to let the night air in. Unfortunately she was a half naked, wandless witch that had also forgot that her bracelet was still sitting on the bed side table. Her mind was only focused on one thing, and that was running!


	12. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: None of JK Rowlings' wonderful creations belong to me- bummer!**

**Chapter 11- Malfoy Manor**

D'Ney ran as fast as her legs would let her. She did not stop when she got to the lake. She did not stop when she reached the woods. She would not stop going until she felt safe, and as she ran the black night turned into grey morning. Then as if a button was pushed, D'Ney stopped in her tracks and landed in a heap on the forest floor. Something had gone through her entire body and sent her into unconsciousness.

D'Ney did not realize that Titus' land butted up against the Malfoy's. The second her foot crossed over the invisible boundary a ward went up and stopped the trespasser in its' spot. This sent a warning up to the manor that something or someone had entered its grounds without permission. Soon Lucius would be out to find what or who the nuisance was.

D'Ney, of course was not aware of any of this as she lay asleep in the forest. Her mind was thankfully empty. She lay in the shape of a horse shoe on the ground with her hands stretched above her head towards her feet. Her top had risen and much of her body was on display. Her personal dark mark was unseen as it lay touching the cool forest floor.

Lucius could say nothing when he came upon her body. The girl before him had cuts and bruises running up her legs and arms, no doubt caused by the forest. Her feet were bloody and covered in mud. Her hair had leaves and branches throughout it, and her face had but a single deep scratch that cut across her cheek bone.

Without thinking, Lucius went to the girl and picked her up from the ground. He knew she must have escaped from Titus because of where he found her. He knew what that man did to women and was not surprised to find her in the state which she was. It looked as if she were running for her life. He apparated them back to the manor without a word spoken.

"Minsy, get a bath going and grab your healing potions." Lucius said as he entered the house. He took the steps two at time and headed towards the first bathroom, which happened to be Draco's. He entered his son's room and continued to the bathroom where the house elf had the tub filled and was pulling out her creams and potions. Lucius did not bother to remove the girls clothing as he gently laid her in the tub. A rolled up towel was already in place to rest her head upon. Draco, awoken by the commotion came into the bathroom while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped in his tracks as he seen the girl in the tub. He knew her.

"Father, what happened to D'Ney?"

"How do you know this girl?" Lucius commanded as he stood up and let the elf clean the girl.

"She is Vivian's step daughter. I saw her yesterday morning after breakfast. What did this to her?"

"You should be asking who." Lucius said as he stormed out of the bathroom heading towards his study. "Minsy set up the room across from Draco for the girl to stay in. She will not be returning home any time soon."

Draco continued to watch as the elf cleaned up the girl's wounds. The water made her clothing transparent but the sadness of what must have happened to the girl out weighed any physical feelings he would be having. As Minsy lifted the girl's arms out of the tub to be scrubbed Draco's eyes glanced upon the mark. He had not seen a tattoo like that before and did not know what it meant. He would tell his father of it in the morning. He turned and went back to his room and climbed into bed. Even if he could not fall back asleep he would let his body rest. He did not know how to feel about the girl. She ignited such passion in him the day prior, and she was going to be sleeping in a room across from him, but now she looked broken, and he wanted to fix her. He was not used to these feelings and anger also built up inside of him towards the girl. She was not allowed to affect him in such ways. He turned on his side and decided that he would get some answers in the morning when she awoke. Until then he would not waste his energy and sanity on the girl.


	13. The Mark Revealed

**Author's Note: To my wonderful reviewers- thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of JK Rowling's wonderful world.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Mark Revealed **

D'Ney awoke in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. The sheets were fleece and warmed her skin. The pillows were soft and the drapes around her bed concealed her from the rest of the room. This was a good thing because D'Ney realized that her body did not have a stitch of clothes on.

She pulled on the silk robe that lay near her feet and emerged from the warm comfort of her bed. Pulling the curtains aside she knew that she had never been in this house. The walls were a dark mahogany and snakes were engraved in all the molding around the room. The floor was as dark as the walls and the only light came from the fireplace. The thick velvet drapes blocked out all the light. D'Ney thought that all this darkness would frighten her, but instead she felt as if she were in a cocoon. She felt safe for the first time since her father passed.

The pop of a house elf jarred her from her thoughts.

"Missus the Master wants you," Squeaked Minsy.

"Um, but I do not have any clothes." D'Ney said with a light coloring to her cheeks.

"Master still wants to see you. We's will get you clothes later. Hurry now, must not keep master waiting." Minsy led the embarrassed girl out of her room.

Draco was emerging from his room as D'Ney walked down the hallway. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her from behind. The robe she was wearing only went to mid thigh and there was no guessing if she had on anything under it. Luckily for her it was black and showed nothing of what lay hidden. Her hair was wavy and went down her back and he could smell the flowery scent of her hair. Draco watched the fabric swish back and forth and could tell the girl was nervous by how tight she wrapped her arms around her self. But she did not seem scared. This girl was a mystery. Draco followed silently behind her, knowing that she must be headed towards his father's study, where answers were to be revealed.

When they arrived at their destination Minsy popped into the office and D'Ney could hear a gruff response and a high pitch squeak. Minsy poked her head out the door and motioned for D'Ney to enter.

D'Ney audibly gasped when she saw who was sitting at the large black desk in the center of the room. A very serious looking Lucius Malfoy had a quill in his hand that he was aggressively attacking a piece of parchment with.

"You will not be going back home today," Lucius said without looking up.

"I haven't been home for sometime," D'Ney said quietly looking down at her toes that she was embarrassed were showing.

"For now you shall stay here," Lucius said finally looking at the girl. "And we shall provide you with some clothing," realizing that the girl was only clad in a robe. "Your father was a highly respected man, and we shall treat his daughter how she should be treated. But before we go too far I do have questions for you."

"Yes?"

"Why did I find you in my woods?"

"I don't know." She lied. "I think I was having a nightmare, I often walk in my sleep." She continued. She realized as she looked at her toes that she had left everything behind, even her wand. At this she knew what else she had forgotten. Without thinking she turned her wrist over to look at the mark. This did not go unnoticed by Lucius.

"You are marked!" Lucius yelled, frightening the girl, not even concerned about the fact that the girl dared to lie to him. He was in front of the girl like lightning. He grasped her wrist and held it to the light. He had only seen the mark once or twice before. But that was during the first war. If he remembered correctly the mark meant she had been a gift for the Dark Lord. She was the one given to the Lord just nights ago, and Lucius realized that the old bag Vivian had given her to him so that she may receive a beneficial offer of marriage now that her husband was dead.

"Let go of me," she screamed. D'Ney tried to pull away from his grip but he held on tighter. Lucius pulled her close to him so that their bodies met.

"Stop yelling girl."

"Let the fuck go of me and I will." She shot back, regaining some of her former self.

"Do you know what your mark means child?! It means that you will always be connected to him. Whatever you feel or do, he will know. He has marked you and now you are his. Where ever you go he will find you."

D'Ney became light headed and started falling away from Lucius. His grip was still firm and he swept her into his arms. The girl was light so he had no difficulty walking her over to his couch. As he laid her onto the cushions she looked at him with glazed over eyes.

"What am I to do?" She whispered and her unfocused gaze stared into space.

Draco had heard the entire exchange. If he thought earlier that he could not be any more confused he was wrong. The girl would be staying with them for sometime. There is no way his father would let her go back to Titus. He must not have known she was the gift, or he would not have tried to assault her. If the Lord knew he would be dead within days. Just then Minsy popped in front of him.

"Young Master there be a Miss Parkinson for you." She squeaked.

"Oh my gods Draco, have you heard?" Pansy gushed as she ran up to him. "Titus and Vivian were found dead this morning. Apparently they had been tortured through out the morning and their bodies were almost unrecognizable." Pansy said her eyes full of excitement. These sorts of events always got her full of energy and turned her on.

Draco paled at the imagery. D'Ney was the cause for their death. The Dark Lord must have felt her pain and reeked havoc on the couple. No one would dishonor or dirty his gift without permission. He turned from Pansy without saying a word and headed to his father's study. Not even knocking he walked in and saw his father still sitting next to the dazing girl.

"They're dead. They are both dead."

And with that Draco sat upon the closest chair and closed his eyes. This girl was cursed.


End file.
